Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a coupling structure for coupling a first member having a sleeve portion and a second member having a shaft portion.
Description of Related Art
In various machines and the like, there exists a portion at which a first member having a sleeve portion and a second member having a shaft portion are connected such that, in a state in which the shaft portion is fitted in the sleeve portion, the shaft portion and the sleeve portion are coupled to each other. For instance, JP-A-2008-045594 discloses a manual transmission for a vehicle. For linking a shift and select shaft which is one constituent element of the manual transmission and a shift cable whose one end is connected to an operation member, a cable end (connecting eye member) provided at the other end of the shift cable and an outer lever extending from a distal end of the shift and select shaft in a radial direction are connected. The cable end and the outer lever are connected such that, in a state in which the shaft portion (an outer lever pin) fixed to the outer lever is fitted in the sleeve portion of the cable end, the sleeve portion and the shaft portion are coupled to each other.